1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for producing a moving image composed of random dots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to display a moving image composed of random dots, a plurality of different random dot patterns are previously stored in a storage device. For example, eight types of different random dot patterns are previously stored in a storage device. The random dot patterns are successively transferred to a frame memory at predetermined time intervals, and are displayed on a display. Consequently, a moving image which looks as if random dots composing the moving image were moving is obtained.
Although each of the random dots can be represented by one bit, each of the random dots is generally represented by not less than eight bits because of limitations of hardware such as a personal computer. In a conventional method of successively transferring the respective types of random dot patterns to a frame memory, therefore, it takes long to switch the random dot patterns.